The Meeting
by SorryI'mReading
Summary: What will happen when Annemarie and Ellen finally meet again? Will everything be different, or can they still be best friends? READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW. **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**
1. Waiting

**Hey so this is a story I was thinking about, and it seemed interesting as it was not mentioned in the book. I do not own anything. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Ellen's mom carefully combed her hair, taking out all the knots. After all, this was a big day. the last time the met they were five years younger. She had been very worried, but Ellen still held the hope that someday she would see her best friend again. she had missed her so much. But now, Ellen was doubting herself, as she had changed so much and was sure Annemarie was the same. While she and her family had gotten to safety, Ellen's grandparents and uncle got captured and went to concentration camp. They never saw them again. She remembered the liberation, and how she and her parents had cried when they found out. they all knew that nothing was to be the same. Now, her relationship with her best friend may not be either.

"Ellen, are you excited to see Annemarie again?" Ellen's mom asked.

"Yes, it's just that I am worried we will be too different." Ellen admitted, and her mother nodded as well and seemed to understand. She wondered why her mother had that look of understanding.

"Nonsense. I'm sure that you two will continue to be friends, as friendship rarely ends," the word _rarely_ lingering on her tongue.

"Mother, are you alright?"

"No, Ellen, I need to tell you something." By the tone of her voice, Ellen suspected that this coming story was going to be sad. She had heard that voice when she heard the news of her grandparents' passing, as well as her uncle's.

"What's wrong? Here, sit with me." Ellen patted the seat next to her, motioning for her to sit.

"Well, when I was I think eleven, I had a best friend too, Christina. She and I were the best of friends, always spending so much time together. We grew up together, having many sleepovers and playdates. She and I were friends during the hard time of World War One. We stayed together. But she had gone to Germany for some higher education, and she learned their ideas. Suddenly, she was hostile toward me, didn't like me. I did not know what had happened, and then I realized that she was married to a high up general, and he learned the ways that Hitler taught, and taught them to her. She was awful. the last words she said to me were, well inappropriate, but she made it clear to me that she never wanted to see me again. Think, someone who was my best friend, hating me just because of my, our religion. But then when we met the Johansens. They were the exact opposite, and when you met Annemarie, I knew everything was different. And them keeping you safe, helping us escape here, to Sweden, they proved themselves to be amazing friends. I that is why I know Elle, that what happened to me won't happen to you."

Ellen was at a loss for words. She couldn't have imagined what had happened to her mother, so she swiftly changed the subject. "Mother, when are we going to see the Johansens again?"

Her mother perked up a bit, happy to be off the sad subject. "We will be going back on Annemarie's uncle's boat in an hour."

"Okay, I'm very excited."

Her mother smiled, although with a hint of sadness still lingering, as she noticed that Ellen looked so much like herself at that age.

* * *

 _ **Skip forward to when they see the boat coming**_

The boat was approaching. It still looked like it had when they fled to Sweden. The detailing, everything. She could still remember how scared she was, yet proud of how much courage her friend had. It had been such a long time, and she was very ecstatic to both meet her friend again, and come back to the home she loved. She hoped that everything would go back to normal, but she had a gut feeling that she was mistaken. All she hoped for was that she and Annemarie did not turn out like her mother and Christina. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, and headed onto the boat.

* * *

While Ellen was worrying, across the small body of water, Annemarie was too. Not just her, but her whole family was jumpy. She, as Ellen was, worried. All Annemarie wanted was to speak and talk and be around Ellen. Her father had willingly fixed the star of David necklace, and Annemarie had put it in a velvet box and wrapped it up. She hoped that Ellen would like it, and would also not mind that Annemarie wore it a few times. Both girls still remembered the day that one had left. One's perspective from the dock, the other from the bottom of a stinky ship. Both felt separated. From their old lives and each other. Annemarie woke aerly, as did her uncle, and helped him prepare for Ellen's arrival. He left, and she too, readed herself for her best friend coming back.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked that! Please review and share with your friends! It helps motivate me and your comments help tell me what you like and want to see in the story.**


	2. At last: the meeting

**Okay, so I'm so sorry that I haven't posted sooner, and I left you with one of my least favorite things, a cliffhanger. I love getting reviews, so I love getting your suggestions! Some of this was inspired by reading the Diary Of Anne Frank in school now. Enjoy! **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING****

* * *

Annemarie's POV:

Soon, my other family members wake up. I can see that they too are excited. We all head down after a breakfast of items that we couldn't get during the war, and we're reminded how lucky we are we all survived the war. We all walked out onto the dock, bouncing on our toes and the balls of our feet. We were, understandably, nervous to see our friends in the first time in what feels like forever. Its was a foggy morning, yet I could still see the landmass across from us. It seems close now, but so far away. I have the present in a little bag, and I'm hopeful. We see the boat creeping towards us, and see the four figures of the Rosens and Uncle. The smallest one starts running and I can't help myself but start running too. I feel us collide and start squeezing her. I may not know what the future holds, but all I know is the tightness of our embrace. I couldn't possibly have imagined our meeting any other way. I pull back to look at her, and a short expression of shock comes across my face. As much as I tried to keep it fast, I could see that she noticed it. She knows me too well. Looking into those eyes of hers and her face. I see the face and and eyes of a sad girl who has gone through too much to even explain to me. I see the painful memories and the things she knows. "Hi," I say weakly

"Hi."

I holed our my box. "here's your necklace, Papa fixed it for you."

She smiles. "Thank you." I sense something between us, and that's when I realize that we will never be the same again. The war has changed us. yes, it has killed millions, but the most harmful thing it has done is for the living, the separated. We can no longer be little girls who play with dolls carelessly. We know too much. The war has taught us too much, we've have had to grow up too fast. I realized that my childhood, my innocence had been taken away. Throughout the war, I had seen my act of helping Ellen through to Sweden as heroic. It still is that, but now I know that we may have been stretched to our breaking point. All those memories of walking home from school and playing seem unreal, a fantasy. Ellen and I are older, and we've grown up, yet we did that separately. But the war has made it so that we will have to fight for our friendship. And I am prepared for that battle.


End file.
